


Memory Lane

by Gaphodil



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Barely but just in case, I am here to make you sad, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaphodil/pseuds/Gaphodil
Summary: Tessa goes for a walk.
Kudos: 7





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Chapter 12.

The tram slowly rumbled to a stop, the second on Tessa’s usual route home from school. Without the clattering of the trolley’s metal frame, the chattering of passengers entering and leaving rose in both volume and frequency. Tessa let it all wash over her, perfectly content to gaze out the window in mental silence until she arrived at her destination.

But eventually Tessa noticed the unusual absence of noise for her to ignore. And from that, she noticed the tram hadn’t moved for several minutes now. Tessa looked about, finding nobody in the vehicle save for herself and the operator walking towards her from the front.

“Time to get off, kid,” he said. “The rail’s being repaired. Damage from last night.”

“Oh. Right.” Tessa put her hands in her pockets, not meeting his eyes as she stepped out of the tram. “Sorry.”

Of course it would stop here. How could she forget? The construction was reported by the DU multiple times, Miss Cable reminded everyone to take a different route if they were affected - hell, she took a detour this very morning just to get to school.

If Sylvia was here, she’d probably say something like, _Come on, Tessa, you’ve got to pay more attention! What if you forget something important next time?_

But Sylvia wasn’t here.

Tessa started walking.

A painfully familiar building sat on the other side of the intersection. It was the café with the table they sat at twice daily: once in the afternoon, to grab a beverage and hang out after school; and once in the evening, to meet together and plan out their patrol.

If the loss of those five repeat customers affected the business at all, the employees did a good job of hiding it. The place looked as busy as ever. All the tables inside or out were fully seated; Team Alchemical’s usual haunt was taken up by a group of magical girls unknown to her, studying and chatting over their own colour-coded drinks. Tessa wondered if they knew about their seats’ original occupants. She spotted a few regulars who might’ve noticed, but they never had reason to talk before, so even if they cared, they probably wouldn’t say anything now.

It didn’t matter. What would they even do? What did she _want_ them to do? As much as they all liked to pretend the table was important to them, that didn’t really mean anything ~~even when they were still alive~~.

If Sally was here, she’d probably shout something like, _Wha- hey! Those jerks are sitting at_ our _table!_ and make a big fool of herself while everyone else laughed or tried to hold her back.

But Sally wasn’t here.

Tessa kept walking.

Tessa hated this street.

It was the place where they died.

Where she showed up too late.

Where she should have been from the beginning. If she hadn’t been so damn stubborn, they could have faced it together. Like a team.

When she arrived that night, the road was torn apart, gaping holes like jagged mouths screaming ~~, the same way her friends probably did when they were slammed into the asphalt~~.

But now there was nothing left of their sacrifices but a pile of flowers and toys, paltry platitudes that would never fix anything for those who survived, never reach those who died, gathered together in a sad little corner the City designated a memorial before they brushed it all away within a few weeks, preparing to handle the next big tragedy.

If Gwen was here, she’d probably grab her shoulder, look into her eyes, and say something like, _It’s not your fault._

But ~~it was~~ Gwen wasn’t here.

Tessa kept walking.

The sun was falling when Tessa finally arrived at the cemetery. She beelined straight to the graves, as usual. She needed to make the most of her time; with the trams down, she’d have to leave early if she wanted to get home before the barrier activated.

It wouldn’t be too bad if it did, though. If she couldn’t find a safety centre or a hospital on the way, she’d probably run into a magical girl who’d escort her to one before any monsters showed up. ~~Though if she didn’t get to safety... would that really be so~~

Tessa walked over to a bench, slumped down on it hard, and stared up at the sky.

If Undine was here, she’d probably say something like, _~~Tessa, are you doing alright? I’m always here to talk, if you want. Have you been coming here every day? You don’t have to suffer alone, you know. People care about you. Whenever you’re ready, we can help.~~ Oh, did you hear? I might be teaming up with Heartful Punch! It’s all the news can talk about!! I’ve been training with her every day!!! Isn’t that great?!_

She wasn’t here.

But the others were.

Tessa closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably geographically inaccurate, but I really wanted to write about that table.


End file.
